Emotions Within
by wings2
Summary: It's about how Sally feels for Wufei. Please read... it's the first fic I've ever posted here and I"d love to hear comments and suggestions for my improvement =)


First of all... thank you people for reading my fic! I never really thought anyone would've liked  
  
it, but since you have, I'll continue it, by all means! There's just this teensy-weensy problem... I  
  
don't really have that much time... and so I'll continue it bit by bit until the end =) It's supposed to  
  
be a one-shot fic, but because of reasons beyond my control (...if only i could turrrrnnnn backkk  
  
tiiiiimmmmeeee....) the continuation of this story will be a little bit later than it should be...  
  
Hehe, hope it's okay with you guys! And I'm going to read the fanfics you guys posted... soon... and glad you guys  
  
love Sally , too!  
  
  
  
Emotions Within: A Sally Po Fanfic  
  
  
  
It was a time of crisis. Many people were dying. Obviously because of the war. Damn. Why doesn't it just stop?  
  
Sally leaned against the tree stump, her cloaked arm aching more painfully now. She desperately felt the need to cry but didn't do so, for tears were a sign  
  
of weak person. But she couldn't help it, wasn't she weak at that moment?  
  
Just then, she felt her world slowly fade away. She felt her eyes start to droop as she felt the cold air around her slowly start to fill itself  
  
inside her, and she eventually let go and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Sally, Sally! Are you okay?"  
  
That voice... it was so familiar. That grasp on her arms, that smell, that...  
  
Sally laughed at her own slow realization. It was Wufei.  
  
"Such a weird person. Why are you laughing? There's nothing funny. You're hurt. I better get you to a doctor. Come with me."  
  
She felt herself hoisted on someone's back, and though she would usually get mad at this action, she was too  
  
weak to protest.  
  
  
  
"Argh.." Sally grumbled. She looked up at the ceiling and felt her head with the palm of her right hand. There was a bandage wrapped around it.  
  
She felt for her arm with her left hand, there was also another bandage. She tried to open her eyes but felt too weak to do so. But she knew she had to get out of bed. The war was still ongoing and she wasn't really helping much by staying in bed.  
  
She knew she had to stay in bed. Staying in bed was often the recommendation she gave her patients when she still worked with the soldiers. But there was a trick to that staying-in-bed thing. It's fine to go wandering  
  
around as long as you're careful and take care of yourself.  
  
She pushed herself against the bed and sat up. She then opened her eyes and slowly started to climb off the bed. Before she could do anything else, Wufei walked in.  
  
He looked at her peculiarly. "And what are you doing?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
She smiled---or she thought she did---"I'm tired of sitting around, doing nothing. I wanna get back."  
  
She just stared as he stared back at her ("was that pity i just saw?" thought Sally) in silence. They stayed that way for some time. Sally felt herself blush after realizing they were both staring at each other that she broke eye  
  
contact and looked the other way. She heard Wufei sigh.  
  
She looked at him once more. Was that a sigh of despair? Or a sigh of allowing her to do what she wanted?  
  
"But aren't you too weak---"  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
He approached her and lifted her chin with his fingers. "The strong will survive, while the weak shall die." He preached. "Whether or not you admit it, right now you are weak. Some rest might make you stronger." Then he  
  
smiled, walking away and closing the door gently behind him. She stood there, not knowing whether to heed him or try to return to war.  
  
She walked towards the door. But for some reason, she changed her mind, and returned to her bed.  
  
  
  
It was the middle of the night. Sally felt her stomach grumble. Hunger, such an uneasy feeling. She felt that she had to get something in her stomach or she'd faint sometime soon.  
  
She slowly crept out of bed and walked towards the door. She still didn't know where she was---she was too tired to have asked anyone any information. Resting wasn't doing her good---it made her forget things a person  
  
like her should not forget, like knowing one's location and the people who were around her. The only one she knew at the moment there was Wufei, and she didn't even know whether or not he was even there with  
  
her---wherever she was.  
  
She exited her room and entered a long, dark hallway. There were small lights attached to the ceiling that gave little light to those who needed it during that time of the night. She heard no footsteps nor any voices. It was as if  
  
she was all alone.  
  
Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly.  
  
"Argh..." She felt her stomach aching now. She needed food. Unfortunately, the lack of information of the whereabouts of the kitchen that moment forced her to guess which direction the kitchen was, to the north, east,  
  
or west.  
  
She decided to try east.  
  
She walked and tried every room, but almost all were locked. "Five rooms down", she estimated, "a million others to go."  
  
She eventually reached a dead end. She groaned. So did her stomach.  
  
She went back towards the opposite direction and felt that she was actually going in the right direction, because she swear that she could smell...  
  
"Pasta!"  
  
Unexpectedly, she started to walk faster, then much faster, until she broke into a run for what she thought was the kitchen.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Wufei was cooking something...  
  
...which looked oh so good...  
  
Just then, Wufei spun around, and looked at her, surprised. He had just turned off the fire. His smile surprised her. But his invitation shocked her.  
  
"I'm sure you're hungry. Take a seat."  
  
The offer was too tempting too refuse. She walked to the nearest seat and sat down, waiting for the meal Wufei had prepared. She couldn't speak. She was too nervous to do so. And besides, she was tongue-tied. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Wufei seemed to feel the tension in the air. He broke the silence first. "So, how's your arm coming?"  
  
Sally looked at him. He was approaching the table, carrying a pan. "It's getting better. I'll be able to fight again, soon."  
  
She regretted those words the instant she said them. She thought Wufei would be offended or get mad at her, but instead he just smiled.  
  
Smiled. Wufei smiled. The thought of it made her think she was crazy. But he's been giving her a lot of smiles, lately. She never expected him to, but he did.  
  
They ate quickly, or Sally did, anyway. The hunger she felt moments ago faded away as she practically gulped it in mouthfuls. After her meal she wondered what Wufei would have thought of her manners at the table.  
  
She looked at him and he looked back, and smiled. There's something wrong, she suddenly thought. this isn't the Wufei I know.  
  
"You've changed." Sally stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "You're not like the justice-freak I knew a long time ago."  
  
"Justice," Wufei started, smiling, "our present government themselves do not understand the definition. I am still the justice..." he seemed lost for words at that time "freak that you knew. It's just that I've recently had a different view on life."  
  
Sally raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"  
  
Wufei looked up. "To live a good life, one must act upon his emotions."  
  
Sally looked at him strangely. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Sally, lately I've been thinking about you."  
  
Sally turned bright red.  
  
"And I wondered why, and I realized that..."  
  
If you tell me that you care for me then I'll be the happiest woman in the world...  
  
"it's because of your strength."  
  
Sally stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
He looked down, smiling wider. "Aside from Mei-lan, I never thought I would find another woman just as strong, or maybe even stronger. You have risked your life so many times to defend the people around you. You have sacrificed everything just to achieve success. You have tried, and though you fail at times, you still stand up and try again. I admire that in you. And I hope you allow me to help you and your comrades---"  
  
"Ofcourse. We are weak but with you we may become stronger." She interrupted. What in the world was she thinking?! That Wufei liked her? Was her head knocked out that bad?  
  
He sighed. "Yes, and then I will bring justice and defeat those who attempt wrongdoing."  
  
Sally fought back the tears. "Sure, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She bid him goodbye and walked away. "Later." She heard Wufei call out. 


End file.
